A flat display device, such as a flat panel monitor or a flat TV, may be supported by a stand or mounted on a supporting structure, such as a wall mount bracket or an articulating arm. To avoid increasing a thickness of the flat display device, built-in mounting studs may be exclude from the flat display device. Such exclusion, however, may limit a mounting capability of the flat display device.